A Love and Hate Obsession
by sinfulseraph
Summary: When one of Izaya's clients discovers some dangerous information about Shizuo, Izaya will do whatever it takes to keep Shizu-chan as only his prey. But what happens when Shizuo finds out about this? ShizuoxIzaya IzayaxOC Jealous!Shizuo
1. Cat and Mouse

**Authors Note: Hello everyone this is my first fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy it. Please review and give me some constructive criticism if you can. Of course, compliments are welcome too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, but I wish I did.**

The night was dark and unusually quiet for Ikebukuro. The famous dangers of the city appeared to be laying low, namely the colour gangs, the dollars, Heiwajima Shizuo, the slasher…well, you get the picture.

However, one of these taboo 'people you must not piss off' was walking purposefully towards a shady bar near Sunshine, the information broker Orihara Izaya. A smirk curled his slightly feminine face as he opened the door; a blast of hot, smoky air hitting his chilled face.

No one looked up. It was one of the rules of the place after all, to mind your own business, a rule which probably extended over the whole of Ikebukuro.

Spotting his client, Izaya made his way towards the gloomiest corner of the already dank room. As he took his seat, his nose wrinkled minutely in disgust, though he was careful to keep the experienced, self assured smirk on his face (the client needed to know that Izaya was the one in control after all).

He had done business with this client before and so was used to the leering gaze of the otherwise reasonably attractive, albeit wrinkled, middle aged man. It was the downside of being able to read and manipulate people so easily, that you could always tell when some were undressing you with their eyes.

This underground business leader was no exception, and so could never earn Izaya's respect even if he did run a very efficient crime ring. Of course, none of his thoughts showed on his face as Izaya casually prompted the European man.

"Long time no see Karl-san. On the phone you said you had some information which would interest me. If so, maybe we could trade a few se-cr-ets" Izaya purred, dragging out the word secrets as his playful nature took over.

Karl squirmed slightly in his seat, a slight sheen of sweat glistened on his face, no doubt built up from the hour Izaya had left him to wait. A predatory gleam entered said information master's eye, really, humans were such _fun._

When Karl spoke his voice was pompous, yet he stumbled over his words now and then as though scared of his present company, "It's about Heiwajima Shizuo. Everyone knows you two have a…err...connection". Izaya's face remained playfully superior, but inside he had suddenly become very interested, "My, my…and what has Shiz-chan done this time?"

Karl had taken a handkerchief out and was now dabbing at his face. "Well, I'm going to need some information from you first. T-that's the way business works after all right?"

Izaya's reply was a smooth "of course", but once again his irritation at this man had resurfaced. His eyes had roomed over Izaya's body at that last comment, obviously thinking over what he would like to do with Izaya outside of 'business'.

Resolving to give some of Karl-san's secret trading routes over to his enemies later, the brunette reached into the fur lining of his jacket where his knife was often kept. Where Karl _knew _his knife was kept, having seen him in action. Human instinct and experience therefore caused the nervous crime boss to freeze until a plain envelope was produced from the jacket. Izaya giggled childishly at the irritating man's display of fear.

The envelope was placed lightly on the table, and Izaya resumed his slouched, yet somehow still graceful posture. Now surveying Karl-san expectantly, he considered the information inside the seemingly average envelope. It wasn't too important; in fact he probably wouldn't even notice it missing. However, it did contain information on the members of the local law enforcement, helpful to Karl-san's line of work.

Karl's clammy hand scrambled for the envelope greedily as he answered Izaya's piercing gaze in a wheezy tone, "He's the older brother of that pretty boy top idol, you know, Hanejima Yuuhei. Apparently, H-Heiwajima cares for him very much. You might be able to use h-him to get to Heiwajima". Disappointment settled in Izaya's gut, which this time he didn't bother to keep from his face, causing Karl to flinch back. "Is that all, Karl~san?" Came the playful voice again, dragging out the crime lords name with a touch of sadism.

That information had been nothing new to him. Not to mention, he would never use it against Shiz-chan, dragging a relative into their game just wouldn't be fun. The game of cat and mouse was between just the two of them, neither of them knowing who was which animal.

In a way, Izaya supposed it was a love hate relationship, at least on his part. Shiz-chan was the one member of the human race that stood out. He was the one human Izaya could never read due to his unpredictable temper, and he both loved and hated him for it. Izaya let out a small, almost demented giggle, causing Karl to press back against the seat in trepidation. Izaya didn't notice.

He stood up with an exaggerated sigh and strolled, almost cat-like, towards the door. Izaya had long ago decided Shiz-chan was his obsession, a prey he considered as solely his. Shiz-chan was the person he felt more intensely for than anyone else.

As he opened the door back out into the night he wondered vaguely whether that was what love was after all. Chuckling, he decided that he did not care as long as their cat and mouse game continued.

Izaya was about to leave when Karl-san's rushed, slightly apprehensive voice stopped him. "S-so I take it you don't mind if I share this information with the colour gangs, and other people who might want it." Izaya froze.


	2. Fun and Games

**Author's Note: I'd like to first thank everyone who reviewed, made this story one of their favourites or even just read it. It means a lot to me. I've changed the format of this chapter and the one before it, so let me know if it looks better. I'll also try to make the chapters longer before I post them from now one. Now that's out of the way let's get on with the story!! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Durarara **** and I still wish I did xx**

Izaya turned, a gleam which could only be described as pure evil entering his eyes. "And what do you mean by that Karl~san?" he replied in a singsong voice, prowling back towards his client.

"W-Well, like I said I heard you two have a…connection, so I t-thought that you might want to keep this information to yourself. I know I wouldn't want anyone to g-get revenge before me", Karl stuttered, refusing to meet Izaya's eyes and so not knowing that the gleam in them had intensified.

The old man had actually managed to surprise him, to think Karl-san had some backbone left in that nervous wreck of a mind. He's even a little observant, Izaya contemplated. After all he saw how strongly I feel about Shiz-chan, though he didn't get the right emotion. I suppose to be fair not even _I_ know what I feel towards Shiz-chan. This could be fun, as humans usually were.

"Soooo what do you want then? Information for your silence?" Izaya responded, still with a childlike teasing attitude. Having reached his client Izaya was now leaning over the man, looking as smug as the cat that got the canary.

"No. I w-want you. For one night" Karl now managed to look up into his associate's eyes, gulping as he remembered what had happened to the last man to cross him. It took a week to find all the body parts scattered over Ikebukuro.

"Me?" the information seller returned, not with surprise but with glee. Laughter immediately bubbled up from his mouth, forcing the young man to double over, leaning on the table for support.

Sneaking a peak at Karl-san's face he saw it was even more fearful than before, with a hint of lust. He forced himself to stop laughing. Oh that settled it; Karl-san was going to die. Now all that was left was to think of how. Izaya knew everything. He knew that there were currently thirteen of Karl-san's agents in the bar, and as certain as he was that he could kill them all, he wasn't in the mood to get messy tonight.

Settling on one of his more _vindictive _ploys (not to mention fun), the young man straightened up and presented Karl-san with a coy look "What are we waiting for then?"

Karl was surprised. Did he really just get the famed information broker Orihara Izaya, one of the most infamously formidable men in Ikebukuro, into his bed that easily? Not that he was complaining of course.

He immediately stumbled out of his seat towards a side door behind the bar, gesturing hurriedly behind him for Izaya to follow. Nodding to the bartender, one of his agents in disguise, he passed through that door and several more into a scarcely decorated room. He had booked this room just before he set up their meeting in the hope that his plan would go smoothly.

It contained a single bed upon a plain white carpet and beige walls. A small bathroom was located on the left side of the room with just a sink, shower and toilet inside. There were no windows for obvious reasons. Karl turned round to face the still smirking man, repressing a shiver as he imagined how he would wipe that smirk off Izaya's face. Remembering who he was dealing with, Karl quickly pointed out the CCTV camera in the corner of the room.

"Don't try anything f-funny or my men will have you killed quicker than you can say w-whore" Karl rasped, feeling empowered by this strange new power over the other man. Hastily he undid the buttons on his shirt, pulling it off, and proceeded to advance upon the devilishly grinning Izaya.

Izaya promptly slipped right past him and sat down at the head of the bed. Before Karl-san could protest he began to slowing unzip his jacket, acting as if he was performing a strip tease. Obviously it worked by the way Karl-san froze and focused on the hand working its way through the fur coat, licking his lips. Izaya was careful to keep the disgusted snort inside his head, alongside his amusement at the man's stupidity.

To fast for Karl-san to see, he flicked his beloved blade out of his coat and sliced it through the wires tunnelling into the wall about a foot from the bed before stashing the knife under a pillow.

He already knew the wires were there of course, Izaya knew everything, including the blueprints of buildings frequently used for 'business' meetings. The CCTV cameras should be experiencing some technical difficulties right about now, Izaya thought smugly. He tossed his coat onto the floor, than pulled off his shirt, biting his lip and giving Karl-san his best sultry look.

Apparently, his best sultry look still hadn't lost its touch from the way Karl-san quickly scurried over and pinned him to the bed. A distinct smell of cigars and sweat overtook Izaya's senses, almost making him choke.

Just pretend this is Shiz-chan until you get your opportunity, Izaya thought patiently. Wait, Shiz-chan? Well, that was new, he had never had any sexual desires towards Shiz-chan before, but he couldn't deny the violent bodyguard was handsome. In fact, this was an idea he would have to give more thought later, when a trashy human wasn't sucking on his neck.

Speaking of which, Karl suddenly bit sharply into the side of Izaya's neck, causing blood to trickle down to his collar bone. Damn, that may not fade for a while. He probably wanted to leave proof he bed one of the most deadly people in Ikebukuro, Izaya thought.

Then he felt Karl-san's hand on his trouser buckle and decided the game had gotten boring. With a swift movement of his arm he reached back for his knife and impaled it into the side of Karl- san's neck in one smooth motion, making it impossible for the man to scream for his guards.

Izaya whistled happily as he flitted into the bathroom, leaving Karl-san to drown in his own blood. He inspected the mark on his collar bone in slight distaste. That would definitely stay for a while.

Sighing lightly and listening to Karl draw in his last breath whilst gurgling incoherently; Izaya decided it was well worth the trouble. After all, he loved humans because they show the best expressions whilst in the midst of misery. After washing the blood from both himself and his victim off of his body, he walked back into the main room and shoved his clothes back on (he was careful to place them well away from the spray of Karl-san's blood earlier).

Just as he was preparing to leave, playing the whore who had already satisfied their customer, a knock sounded at the door. A voice soon followed the knock, "Karl-sama? I know you told us not to disturb you but you have an urgent business call". Izaya's trademark smirk returned to his face.

From the murmuring on the other side of the thin walls, Izaya estimated there were three people outside the door. It seems his original plan would no longer work. The game just got interesting again.


	3. Distractions and Escape

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I know you're probably really looking forward to when Shizuo makes an appearance, so I'll put you out of your misery next chapter xxx. Please be patient until then. Also, I'd like to thank Kuro666 for pointing out the mistake I made with Shizu-chan's nickname, sorry about that. **

**As always I hope you enjoy the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I think everyone gets the message by now.**

"Hmm…" Izaya contemplated the options in front of him. One: Kill the men outside the door swiftly and quietly to prevent attracting the attention of the last 10 of Karl-san's men. Two: Kill the men slowly and painfully, alerting the other goons to Izaya's actions, creating a grand finale to his late night entertainment.

Well, I didn't really want to get messy tonight but today's events turned out to be a lot more boring then I'm used to, Izaya thought wistfully. Either way there wasn't much time to decide, judging by the increasingly impatient banging. Settling on a course of action, Izaya kicked the door open.

One of the men, presumably the person who had been knocking, was sent flying into the opposite wall with a sickening crunch. Though this was a lucky fate when you considered what became of his two colleagues.

The one standing to the right of the first man didn't even have time to reach for his gun before being skilfully decapitated. It was a few more seconds before gravity took responsibility for the headless body, dragging it down onto the now blood soaked floor.

Unfortunately for the last of these criminals, he was leaning against the wall some way apart from the first two, just escaping the initial onslaught. Why is this unfortunate, you ask? Surely under any other situation this would be considered a relief, or even a miracle. However, this was not any other situation. His opponent was Orihara Izaya.

After the first two men had fallen, Izaya reached the last of his prey so fast he appeared to be a blur. After throwing the man's gun away with the butt of his knife, not allowing the man a chance to pull the trigger, Izaya made four precise, speedy slashes, which appeared only as flashes of light to the untrained eye. Immediately the man fell to the ground incapacitated.

This was where the unfortunate part came in to play. Izaya wanted excitement. Dragging his knife across the man's face with the utmost precision, he carved a gruesome smile into the man's face, having been waiting to try that out sometime ever since watching a new movie, The Dark Knight.

He felt no compassion towards this now disfigured hired gun. After all, Karl-san and his men were not known for their kindness. Their main operations were based on the drugs trade, the weapons trade, and the slave trade. That last one irritated Izaya slightly, the people who were traded included small children and all slaves were constantly raped, beaten and abused.

Izaya wasn't usually one to care but Karl-san and his men took things a bit too far, even for his tastes (and Izaya was a man whose hobby was to watch human's expressions as they wallowed in complete misery).

The information broker's lips curled into a self satisfied smirk whilst, rather predictably, the defeated male started screaming bloody murder. This was what Izaya had been going for of course, wanting the challenge it presented to him. He ran down the hallway at full speed and reached the door at the end of the hall (the one leading back to the bar) just as it swung open.

Ramming his knife into the heart of the man revealed in the doorway, he noticed distractedly that he was wearing a bartender uniform. Consequently, he felt his heart twist as Shizu-chan's typically pissed off face surfaced in his mind. Immediately, he retrieved his knife and hesitated for a split second, trying to decipher the sickened feeling in his chest at killing the bartender.

That split second was enough. A bullet slammed into his shoulder. This was quickly followed by a searing pain, blossoming alongside the blood spreading through his favourite coat. Instinctively curling in on himself, Izaya dived behind the now empty bar for protection.

He cursed himself for such a very stupid, such a very _human,_ mistake. Now all of his fun was ruined. He wouldn't be able to take on the remaining nine men with a hunk of burning metal lodge in his shoulder. A moment of weakness was appalling for someone who prided themselves on being untouchable.

Normally, he would be able to take on nine men easily, without breaking a sweat, armed or not. Yet, now he did not have control of his preferred weapon arm. He could always use his other hand, which wasn't quite as accurate, but still much more deadly then anything those insignificant grunts could hope to handle. Izaya knew some of these thoughts were partially fuelled by arrogance.

There was now a chance, though admittedly a very slim chance, that he could die tonight. Izaya wasn't used to it. Reluctantly, Izaya thought of Shizu-chan again and his conflicting emotions towards the man. He would have too many regrets if he died now, not having acted on half of his feelings for the blonde haired bodyguard.

Not to mention, Shizu-chan would probably drag him back from hell, just to kill Izaya himself. Izaya chuckled at this image, which soon developed into a full out laughing fit, aided by high adrenaline levels.

'My, my, since when did I get so creepily morbid?' Izaya realised giddily. 'Nope. I'm not gonna die now. Too pathetic'. He resolved to think of the injury as a handicap to help the weaker players. To be honest the doomed men needed as much help as possible to win against him.

Already planning out his next strategy, Izaya rolled from the ground into a crouched position, and ignoring the gunfire, listened to the footsteps hurriedly enclosing in.

Six people were to his front left, preventing escape by blocking the side of the bar where the door was, whilst at the same time walking towards his location. One person was on his front right, with nothing behind them but a wall. The centre route was what caught his attention, there were only two people, and behind them a window leading into a pitch black alley.

The alley would normally be easy to navigate, he could scale a few walls, jump across a few ledges, maybe add in a flip to show off and escape. It would be ridiculously easy; he is a master of parkour after all.

The problem was the feat would be a lot harder to accomplish with such a bad wound, and that's not including the henchmen on high alert watching his every move with machine guns. A distraction would need to be used. It would be a long shot.

Grabbing several bottle of alcohol from under the counter, Izaya leaned back smashing them along the countertop. He then proceeded to roll up his sleeve, take a lighter out of his trouser pocket and set the alcohol aflame. The fire roared up immediately, burning Izaya's hand and making him drop the lighter. This was expected, and it was a simple price to pay for escape.

As planned the men fell back in surprise giving Izaya exactly the chance he needed. Performing a spectacular jump over the flaming bar, the raven haired man ran (somehow still gracefully) towards his target; the window.

The two men in his way were dead before they hit the ground, an expression horror etched into their forever frozen faces. Running towards them, Izaya had been a beautiful devil. Fire erupted around him, the ethereal light of those flames sparkled in his scarlet eyes, and the manic grin that lit his face was worthy of Satan himself.

Just as the information specialist crashed through the window, the sound of gunfire sprang from behind him. 'Too little, too late', thought Izaya happily, as he disappeared from sight out into the darkness.

The men didn't stop firing until a few minutes later. They were outraged and humiliated. It was just one man. One little man with a skinny dancer's frame had killed the boss, killed their comrades, beaten all of them and gotten off scot free. As they stared at the spot the mysterious demon had disappeared they swore revenge, no matter what.

Meanwhile, Izaya was dashing over to Shinra's as fast as he could, in high spirits from his victory and whistling his favourite happy tune. It wasn't until he had reached his destination that he remembered and a pout formed on his face. As he rang the bell, he could be heard muttering something sourly, "Damn, this was my favourite coat".


	4. Reunions and Meetings

**Authors Note: Sorry for the longer wait then usual. I've been pretty busy. In return the chapter will be longer then usual and all you lovely readers will finally get to see Shizuo!! I hope you enjoy the chapter xxx**

Shinra was woken from a fantastic dream of Celty seducing him to the incessant ringing of the doorbell. Grumbling about inconsiderate people who interrupt his personal fantasy, Shinra made his way sluggishly to the door. Ready and set to yell at the intruder, he didn't expect to be smothered by his old high school friend the moment he opened the door.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!" Izaya chirped happily, "you wouldn't believe the night I had". Laughing madly, Izaya had draped himself over his friend's shoulders much to Shinra's surprise.

Blinking a few times before he registered that he wasn't still dreaming. Shinra opened his mouth to ask exactly what Izaya was doing before realising that a hot, sticky substance very familiar to the doctor was covering the informant's chest. Quickly closing the apartment door Shinra pulled Izaya off of him to get a better look at the man.

Shinra tried not to stumble under Izaya's weight; even if the other man was as light as a feather Shinra did not pride himself on being strong.

He noted the state Izaya was in through a quick check over, running his eyes over the other man's body and probing along his chest with delicate fingers.

He had a great deal of experience as an underground doctor and so could tell what had occurred easily.

1. A bullet wound to the shoulder, aggravated by rigorous movements.

2. Shallow cuts and grazes along his body, accompanied by ripped clothing. These injuries looked like they were from shards of glass

3. Wide, delirious eyes, explaining the improper greeting and unconcern for his wounds. Although, when it comes to Izaya you generally learn to expect the improper and unconcerned.

4. A great deal of blood loss from the bullet wound, this was likely causing the deliria.

5. And finally, some third degrees burns stretched across his left hand.

'I'm good' thought Shinra proudly before freezing 'Was that…a hickey?' Shinra blushed lightly. Well, he supposed Izaya always had been rather pretty and it shouldn't come as a surprise if his friend was experienced in _those_ kinds of things. The information dealer's attitude towards others often bordered on flirting.

A soft moan from Izaya and a mumbling slur of "everything's spinning doctor" reminded Shinra that this was not the time for such thoughts. Just as he was debating how to manage dragging Izaya to the operating room without worsening his injuries a smoky hand tapped his shoulder.

"Celty! Did we disturb you?" Shinra beamed at the headless rider. Celty just bobbed her neck in what must mean a nod and reached out to take Izaya from the brunette's hands, carrying the man to the operating room.

Shinra followed her and watched as she laid the now unconscious man on a table. "Thanks, you're a lifesaver" Shinra praised, moving over to gather his tools and set to work.

"**How bad is it?"**

"I can't be sure until I set to work, but he's lost a lot of blood" Shinra said worriedly, cutting through Izaya's clothes with a scalpel so as to better reach his injuries.

"**What happened?" **Celty continued to press. She my not like Izaya's idea of fun but she certainly had no desire to see the man dead. He could be irritatingly endearing at times. Also Shinra had been friends with him for a long time. Izaya's death would surely make him sad and seeing Shinra sad was definitely not something she wanted.

"No idea. He just turned up half-conscious…this is much worse then I thought, sorry but I need some privacy" Shinra muttered distractedly, his hands flying over Izaya's wounds.

Bobbing her head once again Celty left the room. For a moment she pondered on what a certain blonde's reaction would be at the death of his arch-enemy. Deciding to stop thinking about things that weren't really her business anyway, she returned to her room to rest. It looked like tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

A bright light stung Izaya's eyes as he woke to a vaguely familiar room. Asserting that this was indeed a familiar room, Shinra's to be precise, Izaya struggled to sit up. Though he promptly winced and slid back down at the strain it put on his body. Muscles protested, his chest stabbed at him and his shoulder felt like it was burning.

Trying to recall the events that transpired before his current state, Izaya felt great satisfaction at the realisation he had escaped (and caused utter mayhem whilst doing so). However the cracking and screaming of his injuries reminded the raven haired man that it came with a price.

'It was _so_ worth it' Izaya decided chuckling. After all, he hadn't had that much fun with humans in a while. Although, he probably shouldn't make habit of killing his clients considering people may become too afraid to do business. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

The door creaked open and a happy Shinra bounced in, "good morning sleepy head. You're really lucky, you almost died last night". Izaya sighed dramatically and tried to reply with something along the lines of "awww, were you worried shin~chan", but found that all that surfaced was a croak.

Shinra laughed at this, and a black clothed hand pushed a glass of water towards him. 'Since when did Celty come in? Sneaky' Izaya thought distantly whilst gulping down the water like it was the secret to eternal life.

Shinra surveyed him expectantly when the water was put down "So what happened then, Izaya-kun? You've been asleep for two days straight". That explained why Izaya was so hungry at least.

Opening his mouth to tell a tale of heroism and adventure staring himself, Izaya changed his mind. "Se-cr-et" Izaya hummed in reply, deciding to keep that particular adventure to himself. Also, his audience was now probably desperate to know what happened, human curiosity being what it is, and Izaya was always up for teasing those he considered friends…or even enemies.

Predictably Shinra's face fell. Just as he was about to open his mouth to complain about how "Izaya-kun is so unfair", Celty put a hand on his shoulder cutting him off.

"**We won't press you then. It's your business."** She typed speedily, not wanting Shinra to fall into the manipulative informant's trap.

'Well, I should have known' Izaya thought happily, 'I guess human curiosity doesn't extend to dullahans'. Outside of his head, Izaya was nodding sagely "Thanks for the help Shin-chan. I'll definitely wire you the money later".

Izaya pulled himself up from bed and set his feet on the floor, staggering when he tried to support his weight. Shinra gasped in surprise and rushed to steady him. "Your injuries still aren't healed enough for you to be up and about" he scolded, guiding Izaya back to the bed.

Izaya swatted away his hands with vague annoyance "I'm a busy man, so just show me the drugs. I've got clients to see" Izaya explained in a patronising tone, the happy, smug smile never leaving his face.

"Nope your not going anywhere mister" Shinra grinned, pushing the currently weaker man back down. "Now I'm going to get some medicine from the store since thanks to you I'm running out. Don't get any funny ideas, Izaya-kun. Celty will be keeping an eye on you".

Izaya then noticed that Shinra had a coat on, ready to leave. His observation skills must be as messed up as the rest of his body if he couldn't even notice that_._ It seemed Izaya was finally discovering the horrors of a migraine. It was an experience he did _not _want a repeat of.

Both Izaya and Celty listened to the door slam, Izaya pouting whilst Celty was…being headless. Once he was sure that Shinra had gone, Izaya turned his best puppy dog eyes onto Celty.

Before he could even open his mouth, Celty held out her communicator, a message already typed onto the screen. **"Go ahead. Shinra worries, but he can't keep someone as wild as you here forever."**

Izaya was taken aback, not liking to be read so easily. Eventually he settled for being amused, his smile widening into a full out smirk. Hopping gingerly out of bed he turned to the rider, "Celty I could kiss you…but I think Shinra may kill me if I do".

Celty simply stepped back, shaking her head in what was most likely exasperation. She typed out a second message to Izaya as she followed him towards the front door, **"Watch out for Shizuo. He's been in a very bad mood lately since you haven't been around to take out his anger on."**

Now that made Izaya's day. Not only was Shizuo in the mood to play but he was actually suffering from Izaya's absence. "I feel so loved" Izaya snickered, mocking as always.

Just as he was stepping out the door Izaya noticed his pride and joy hanging on a door peg. It was his favourite coat. How Shin-chan had managed to get all that blood out of the fur was a mystery.

Izaya felt a sudden rush of fondness for the man and resolved to visit again soon, as well as pay the man double the usual fee for his work.

A tug on his arm prevented Izaya from continuing down the hall. Turing around curiously Izaya was met with a final message from Celty, **"be careful"**.

Feeling another surge of fondness, Izaya controlled his expression to remain a mocking smirk. However, a thankful tone was obvious in his otherwise snide voice. "Celty! I never knew you cared!" was Izaya's playful response. With another exasperated shake of the neck Celty closed the door in Izaya's face.

Shrugging lightly, Izaya continued on his way out onto the streets of Ikebukuro, whistling his happy tune.

* * *

"IZAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was the only warning he got before what looked like a vending machine came flying towards him.

Only years of experience with Shizu-chan saved him from getting crushed. He had managed to duck out of the way just in time and staggered to the side of the street leaning against a shop window for support.

The shopkeeper of said institution seemed to have disappeared in a hurry. Funny that.

Izaya's crafty smile widened and giddiness filled his chest. It had been a while since he had gotten a chance to play with Shizu-chan.

This was quickly replaced by panic. A sharp stabbing pain in his shoulder, the ache of his joints and the throbbing of his hand reminded him that now probably wasn't the best time to piss off his favourite 'bartender'.

Regardless he turned his gaze around to be met by the infamous death glare of Heiwajima Shizuo. Izaya sighed over dramatically and patronisingly at the man's antics, causing another vein to bulge in anger on Shizuo's face.

Judging by the blonde's expression, it seemed what Celty had warned was true and Shizu-chan really was much more…difficult then usual. He needed an escape route and fast.

He definitely didn't want Shizu-chan to see his current weakness. Not so much because he would take advantage of it (though he likely would), but because Izaya was ashamed. He was ashamed that he had allowed something so pathetic interfere with their glorious game of cat and mouse.

Shizuo on the other hand was not willing to let Izaya get away this time. He just knew that f*cking flea was plotting something. He had been to quiet lately, not bugging Shizuo at all.

He told Izaya as much, "Where have you been lately, trash? Thinking up some grand scheme to torture me and the rest of the human race?" He should have expected the vague, yet infuriating answer he got in return.

"Oh, if only Shizu-chan. Sadly, I've been busy with some work projects. Are you asking because you missed meeeee?" Izaya twittered, dragging out the last word to sound childlike, and to Shizuo's ears, annoying.

Stalking towards Izaya, Shizuo sneered in disgust at the response. He supposed he should be used to such frustratingly vague answers, but he was not.

Besides, something about that particular response ticked him off more then usual. Whether it was the implication that Izaya had better things to do with his time, or the fact that Shizuo had really been irritated with the flea's absence, he couldn't say. To tell the truth he had been both bored and depressed during Izaya's extended absence.

It's not even that he missed the trash. Not really. He just needed a deserving person to take out his anger on. Yes, that was it. Shizuo determinedly ignored the lingering voice in his mind claiming 'liar, he makes you feel alive'.

Now towering over the ever smirking informant, Shizuo noticed some things that were amiss with his foe.

Firstly, the flea was breathing rather heavily as though exhausted or in pain. Secondly, he was leaning against the wall as though unable to stand without its support. The man's hand was bright red and peeling as though someone had put it in an oven. Lastly, the trash hadn't run away or even prepared a fighting stance yet.

Something was definitely wrong with this picture. That realisation caused an uncomfortable squeeze within his chest, leaving the bodyguard to ponder what the heck that feeling was.

All it did was serve to anger him further, and with this new burst of rage Shizuo pushed Izaya fully up against the wall (but he was not quite sure Izaya was the one he was angry at). One hand pressed firmly against his shoulder whilst the other tilted up the raven head's chin.

Immediately, a strangled wince surfaced from Izaya's mouth and he cursed himself for this slip up as Shizuo picked up on it like a dog with a bone. Blue eyes narrowed as he took in Izaya's state more thoroughly, noticing the half healed grazes littering his skin, the deathly parlour of his face and the weakness in the shoulder he was currently pushing against.

Breaths mingled together as Shizuo pressed his face so close their noses could touch scrutinising Izaya. Luckily for the latter Shizuo didn't notice the light, fleeting blush caused by the closeness.

"You're injured?" the blonde growled, this time certain that Izaya wasn't the one he was angry at. Izaya averting his ruby gaze was all the answer he needed. Wondering who the hell he should beat up to make himself feel better, he clenched his hands in frustration. The response was a sharp yelp.

Hastily Shizuo removed the hand holding Izaya down in what he would later deny to himself was twisted concern. Unfortunately for the bodyguard this had been what Izaya had planned.

Deftly spinning his body in what was for him a rather weak roundhouse kick; he succeeded in surprising Shizuo enough into retreating back by instinct. Not one to waste the chances given to him, Izaya took off as fast as his injured state would carry him a few steps down the road and into a side street branching out to the side.

An angered bellow echoed behind him, much like a wounded bull. Izaya giggled in half fondness and half mockery as he twisted round another corner. His greater knowledge of the shortcuts and secret routes of the city were what would save him here.

There wasn't much hope, considering Shizu-chan's much more able body and stubbornness. However Izaya wasn't one to back down without a fight. He couldn't face Shizuo right now in this crippled and beaten state.

If anything else at least this was turning out to be another one of their exciting matches. The adrenaline pumping through his veins was making him light headed and produced an addictive joy which could be found no where else.

Hearing the fading of confused footsteps as he speed around yet anther corner, ducking under a gap in a fence, Izaya slowed down. Eventually he stopped altogether, satisfied he had put enough distance between himself and his wanted pursuer.

Izaya sagged down on to the floor. H e was exhausted and battered. He could almost hear Shin-chan's worried voice scolding him for his recklessness. 'At least I got my Shizu-chan fix' was the realisation that there was a silver lining.

Closing his eyes Izaya allowed those last few moments they shared together to race through his head. The memory of Shizu-chan's body pressing against his own was enough to dull the pain spreading throughout his form.

Suddenly a loud gunshot rang through the air and Izaya's head snapped up, his expression forcibly kept calm. A hooded man was standing in front of him, having obviously just fired a bullet into the sky.

The purpose of the shot was soon revealed to be a signal as other men (noticeably less armed with only bats and pipes) scrambled out of alleyways like lice from woodwork.

The first man, who appeared to be leading the less than friendly group, spoke up in a gravely voice, "Orihara Izaya. Today you die, you little slut."

Rolling his eyes, Izaya dragged himself up to leaned against the wall. He smirked and put up a façade of graceful disinterest as he stared down the men.


	5. Aggression and Anger

**Author's Note: Hello again everyone!! I'm glad that most of you seemed to like the last chapter. As always enjoy the story!!**

"My, my, everyone seems to want a piece of me lately. I feel so loved." Izaya winked at the men in front of him, raising an eyebrow suggestively. If they were going to treat him like a slut then he would act like a slut. At least until they gave him an opening to escape.

The leader had a moustache that made him seem like a cheesy French waiter. This feature didn't seem to move with the rest of his face and looked as if a slug had decided to fall asleep above the man's mouth. When put together with the stereotypical gang hoody the effect was hilarious. For this reason Izaya decided to call him slug-chan.

"So do I get to know the reasons for you lovely gentlemen coming to kill me? Maybe we could make a deal."

The newly dubbed slug-chan sneered, "I don't think so, whore. This is a matter of pride. This is for the boss, for Karl-sama."

'Ahh, so that lecherous pig actually had some decent, loyal help. That must be how he got so far in this _business'_. Izaya's epiphany was short lived as he returned his attention to the men in front of him.

It wouldn't do to escape right now; he was too exhausted from his injuries the night before. Also, running away from Shizu-chan hadn't exactly helped any.

It seemed these men were too loyal and stubborn to be reasoned with either. The best strategy would be to keep them talking and buy some time. A chance to retaliate may present itself later on.

Izaya sighed in exasperation causing the thugs to shift anxiously, desperate to get their payback. Usually men like these were the easiest of pawns; all muscle and no brains. However their pride would prevent him from doing any manipulation here.

This in retrospect seemed like a shame to Izaya. It would be interesting to test how far these humans' loyalty would stretch. All well.

Carelessly shrugging and leaning further back against the wall, Izaya fixed his eyes into slug-chan's rather dull black ones. His own crimson eyes always seemed to unnerve people, the colour being so striking.

Slug-chan was no exception. With all the years of practise he collected tormenting anyone that interested him Izaya could sense unease like a bloodhound could sniff out…well, blood.

Izaya decided to play dumb, if only to see their cute little outraged expressions. He put on his best puzzled/innocent mask (which was actually pretty damn good). "Who is this Karl-sama? I don't know what you're talking about~".

Predictably, slug-chan and his band of misfits turned red in the face with anger. A few of the men sputtered indignantly and one even stumbled back in indignation. The cheery comment had obviously achieved the desired effect.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Slug-chan screeched. "YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW?!?"

Izaya put a finger in his ear and wriggled it around, mockingly pretending to be deafened by the outburst. Closing one eye lazily, Izaya decided to keep up the surprisingly entertaining charade.

"You're scaring me." Izaya whined in a babyish voice, though his expression was anything but. "I honestly don't know what you bad, bad men are talking about"

The 'bad, bad men' got redder, if that was possible, whilst Izaya just smirked at them in superiority.

Slug-chan seemed to calm down enough to form coherent sentences. He advanced on Izaya, gun now pressing against the informant's forehead. The men behind him seemed to follow his lead and closed in on Izaya, their expressions murderous.

'I may have taken that last comment a bit too far' thought Izaya mildly, his eyes subtly scanning the group for some means of escape. His attention was brought back to slug-chan as the man yelled in his face, spit flying everywhere which Izaya struggled not to brush off of himself in disgust.

"If you don't remember then how about we jog you're memory of the first part?" slug-chan leered down at the raven head. "As I recall you fucked our boss than murdered him in cold blood. Don't try to deny it, I shot you myself"

Well, that's typical. Trust henchmen to leave out the part of being blackmailed into the sex. Also, the fact that Karl-san didn't actually get that far in the first place, though they probably don't know about that last fact. Izaya fingered his knife in the folds of his jacket. Using it in his current state would likely be suicide. Although the way things were going it didn't seem like there was much of a choice.

Izaya raised up one hand to casually twirl his hair, forcing himself not to wince at the wave of nausea this pulled from his injuries. Just as the Izaya was about to reply with a mocking "refresh my memory", a voice dripping in aggression interrupted their exchange.

"_What?"_

Izaya faltered. He knew that voice anywhere, just as he knew that tone screamed bloody murder. Izaya had never heard the anger and disgust so prominent in it before, and so he shivered as slug-chan's little army turned to identify the intruder.

'Oh yes', Izaya thought fearfully, looking into twin pools of flashing blue. Shizu-chan was pissed. He only hoped it wasn't at him.


	6. Control and Fear

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews everyone. The last chapter seemed really popular so I hope you guys enjoy this one as well. I tried to keep Shizuo as in character as possible but I have a feeling he didn't turn out right so could someone please tell me their opinion of it in a review? **

**As always, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

Shizuo was just about give up on searching for Izaya, trapped in a maze of alleys and unable to find his way out.

Luckily for the poor body guard an angry bellow of "YOU DON'T KNOW?!?" grabbed his attention. His legs were running towards the voice even before his mind had quite caught up with what was happening.

Shizuo knew what that outraged shout meant more then anyone else, having been in the same state himself many times. That tone was a clear indication of 'I've just been pissed off by Izaya' syndrome. Recalling that Izaya could barely walk straight, Shizuo speed up further, a desperate worry churning in his chest. Although as Shizuo was currently in denial he refused to acknowledge that particular feeling.

Rounding the final bend, Shizuo skidded to a halt when faced with the sight of an injured Izaya surrounded by a herd of thugs. Before he could move another step forward a snippet of strained conversation reached his ears.

"You fucked our boss than murdered him in cold blood. Don't try to deny it, I shot you myself."

Shizuo felt as though his blood froze over. Something snapped inside his head, leaving him on auto pilot. He was now only vaguely aware of his surroundings and running just on a sickly burning heat, which was not quite anger but something close. Letting instinct take over, Shizuo's mind shut down, leaving raw emotion to deal with the situation.

* * *

Hence we have now caught up with the current situation, resulting in an out of his mind Shizuo, a vulnerable Izaya and a group of rather angry henchmen.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Shizuo repeated. The question was directed towards slug-chan, but those crackling sapphire eyes never once left Izaya's face.

"Who are you supposed to be?" was slug-chan's rude and rather cocky reply. However, his question was answered for him when one of his subordinates stumbled back in fright

"H-H-Hewajima Shizuo" the clearly terrified man stammered, a finger pointing shakily at said blonde. The rest of the men immediately started trembling as a horrified murmuring overtook the crowd, much like how a swarm of bees would sound when trying to protect their nest.

Even the all important slug-chan seemed to be having second thoughts, Izaya noticed. The man was perspiring in obvious fear, causing Izaya to scoff. At least he, unlike Izaya, was not pinned down by a gaze personifying violence itself.

Recovering some of his idiotic pride, Slug chan's eyes darted between Izaya and Shizuo. A realisation surfaced in the man's brain, calming and reassuring him that he would get out of this new development unscathed. He voiced his thoughts rather nervously to the still transfixed debt collector.

"Oh yeah. It's no secret that you two hate each other with a passion right? We're here to kill this little slut so you don't have a reason to fight us right? You could even watch."

Suddenly blue eyes snapped onto slug-chan's face causing the man to recoil. Izaya had to struggle not to laugh, partly from the high adrenaline Shizuo's presence always brought on and partly from slug-chan's pathetic reasoning. Passionate was a good word to describe their relationship he supposed, and for this reason Izaya knew that Shizuo wouldn't allow the men to kill him.

Shizuo stalked towards the snivelling man, the crowd of criminals parting around him as he went. Slug-chan was frozen in place, now having taken Izaya's role of being pinned down by that electrifying glare.

"Wrong"

This was the only warning Slug-chan got before being punched into the wall right next to the spot Izaya was currently propped against. The other men let out screams and most of them scattered, running for their lives in different directions. Izaya smiled briefly at this. Smart humans.

Yet the handful of men that remained was not so smart. They attacked Shizuo in mass. Following an impulse of stupidity brought on by fear for their lives. Izaya could barely keep track of the flying bodies as Shizuo destroyed the attackers without mercy.

Within minutes Shizuo and Izaya were left alone, not counting the surrounding unconscious bodies scattered along the alley.

The 'bartender' faced Izaya, moving ominously towards him, drenched in blood (none of it his own). The informant closed his eyes expectantly, though what he was expecting he didn't know. His heart speed up in a sort of excitement as the footsteps got nearer and finally came to a halt.

Izaya's eyes fluttered open in confusion when a thud and wince issued from next to him. Tilting his head, Izaya observed the scene before him in sick interest. It looked like Slug-chan was still awake and currently choking as Shizu-chan held him against the wall by his throat.

"So you were the one who shot the worm. I'm going to teach you a lesson". The voice was undoubtedly Shizu-chan's, but it was scratchy and rougher than usual, as if the man had lost all control.

Izaya had come to understand by the sheer rawness of emotion the man was displaying that this wasn't the typical Shizu-chan. Something had set Shizu-chan off much, much worse than usual, and it was driving Izaya mad with anticipation.

So lost was Izaya in the intensity of these emotions that he almost missed Shizu-chan's next words.

"Orihara Izaya is _my_ prey, meaning he is _my_ property. Only I may kill him." Izaya felt relieved at this proclamation.

He hoped Shizu-chan wouldn't allow any other person to touch him. They were too immersed with each other in a twisted web of chase and be chased to allow any interference. It was an obsession which would likely be the end of at least one of them some day.

Slug-chan's strangled scream followed that proclamation as Shizu-chan let out one of his trademark war cries and threw the man as hard as he could. Slug-chan disappeared out of sight and Izaya giggled at the absurdity of the moment.

The sound had drawn Shizuo's attention once again onto the information broker. A hand roughly pulled on the Izaya's raven strands, forcing his face upwards and locking their eyes together.

"I~za~ya~kun" Shizuo breathed into the informants ear, pulling a shiver from the for once helpless form. "What is this about being _fucked_?" finished the blonde, a vast mixture of emotions taking over his voice, making it difficult to discern the man's thoughts.

Eyes Izaya couldn't remember closing shot open. He surveyed Shiz-chan in a mixture of shock and primal fear. Izaya's mouth was slightly agape in surprise as a reason for Shizu-chan's extreme reaction overcame him, 'was Shizu-chan…jealous?'

Izaya's stunned silence obviously wasn't the reassurance Shizuo was seeking. He growled as a possessive desire shredded the few remaining tatters of the man's control. His hand pulled harder on Izaya's hair whilst he adjusted himself so that he effectively straddled the shorter male.

This elected a half pained, half aroused moan from Izaya's lips. Too much had happened too quickly for Izaya to keep up with in his weakened state. Izaya's world started spinning and finally turned black.

His last sight before fainting was of Shizu-chan's surprised face looking down on him in confusion. Izaya wasn't sure whether to be relieved that Shizu-chan seemed to have reverted back to his right mind or fearful of the inevitable reaction.


	7. Forgetting and Remembering

**Author's note: It's been another longer wait then usual, sorry. I hope you like this chapter!! I tried to make it a bit longer for you fantastic readers and reviewers, but for some reason my brain refuses to except chapters above a certain length. I'll work really hard on the next one and try to get it to a really long size. Please be patient until then.**

**As always, enjoy the story!!**

**

* * *

  
**

The blonde bodyguard looked around him in a great deal of confusion, taking in the bloodied, unconscious men littering the area. 'Did I do this?' he thought worriedly.

It wasn't that he was upset because of hurting these people. They probably deserved it knowing his temper. However, Shizuo was uncomfortable with the fact that he couldn't remember what had occurred.

He remembered running over to see Izaya surrounded by thugs (which he now realised were the bodies on the floor). That couldn't be the reason for his memory gap though, because it actually happens more then you'd think. One of the men had said something, something that even now made his lip curl in anger, but he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was.

Usually even if he got lost in rage he would still remember snatches of what had happened, and he could certainly remember what had been the trigger. Now though, all Shizuo was coming up with was a blank, no matter how hard he tried to think.

It was almost as if his mind had purposefully blanked out the information, as if he didn't want to remember. It's like when you try to cup water in your hands, but the harder you attempt to hold on to it, the faster it slips away.

A shifting in his arms and the rustle of clothing alerted him to the heavy warmth slumped against his chest. A blue eyed gaze now snapped onto jet black hair and pale skin, proceeding to narrow dangerously.

'Why the f*ck is the cockroach using me as a pillow?' came the savage thought. Shizuo was about to follow his initial reaction of throwing the informant off in disgust, when Izaya unconsciously reached for Shizuo's nearby warmth. It was cold in Ikebukuro this time of year after all.

The information broker snuggled up to Shizuo, hands grasping the bartender outfit in a weak hold. Izaya's head moved to rest above his protector's heartbeat, and almost as if it were a lullaby, he was lulled back into the calm embrace of sleep.

Shizuo's expression had softened without him realising it, and he absently brushed the raven hair out of Izaya's face. Soon realising what he was doing, he snatched back his hand as if burned.

Scoffing at his own stupidity, Shizuo decided that he must have hit his head in the scrimmage, explaining this strange behaviour.

Looking down again at the bundle of fur and black fabric, Shizuo considered what to do with the flea.

His first thought was to leave him outside to freeze to death, or let the gangs find him, whichever came first. Although something in his conscience told him that he would regret leaving Izaya here to die.

Even if he did indirectly cause the parasite's death, he would never be satisfied unless he could kill the man himself. Of course, the revenge also had to be when the bane of his existence was awake to feel it.

Shizuo was growing irritated with a strange nagging feeling saying there was more behind his actions then that original logic. He decided to get the hell away from the scene before someone came around poking their nose where it doesn't belong.

He stood, cradling the limp body in his hands; Izaya's back arching gracefully into his touch. Shizuo left the alley, trudging towards home and subconsciously repositioning the informant to a more comfortable position.

* * *

Izaya's eyes opened blearily as he surveyed vaguely familiar surroundings for the second time in the last few days. This time however, he knew that the situation was far more dangerous then when being taken care of by Shinra, call it instinct.

"Che, finally awake worm?" came a rough voice from the chair next to the bed he was occupying (now how did he miss that?).

'I'm definitely in a dangerous situation' Izaya sighed to himself. Fixing his customary smile onto his face, not that this bluff was much help with Shizuo, Izaya prepared for the game.

"Why, Shizu~chan, I'm so happy you've been taking care of me! How long have I been out?" Izaya hummed happily to the now twitching man.

"My name is _Heiwajima Shizuo_. It's only been a couple of hours, otherwise I would have thrown you out by now" was the growled response from between gritted teeth. Shizu-chan was definitely trying to hold in the anger.

Trust the debt collector to always mess up his plans; he was supposed to be meeting Miss Yagiri right now to pass on information about her dear brother. This little interference trait of Shizu-chan's was both irritating and endearing, in the same way Izaya both loved and hated the man. It was an addictive paradox of emotions, one that they both needed to remain sane.

Izaya decided that he would just have to tease his saviour to make up for the lost time. Just as he was about to have some fun, mouth already open for speech, he caught sight of what Shizu-chan was doing with his hands.

Those clenched fists were a good indication of the blonde about to explode.

Something had definitely got his arch enemy's knickers in a twist. Not wanting to be in _yet another _life threatening situation (what was it with those lately?) Izaya decided that it wasn't a good time to be pressing Shizu-chan's buttons. Especially not when he ached this much and just wanted to go home to sleep.

Considering the situation, it was also best to just forget about Shizu-chan's little fit in the alley. Mention of it could set the blonde off. The other man either didn't want to bring it up or had forgotten about it completely, which wouldn't be surprising considering his unusual over the top behaviour, even for his infamous temper.

Not to mention, Shizu-chan did actually save his life and so didn't deserve to be teased. Not that he would ever be caught dead thanking the man. Where was the fun in that?

"Well then, I won't take up anymore of your time Shizu~chan" Izaya continued, smoothly ignoring the taller male's correction of his name and dragging it out for emphasis. "I'll be off."

Untangling himself from the sheets, Izaya managed to make extracting himself from the bed appear completely effortless. In reality however, his muscles were screaming at him to get the hell back down before he collapses.

The decision was taken out of said muscles hands when an iron grip closed around Izaya's upper arm, throwing him back down onto the bed unceremoniously. The world span for a few seconds and Izaya blinked up at the figure looming over him in confusion.

Annoyance seeped into Izaya's mind, it was that damn interference habit the blonde had. That was what most likely prompted his teasing response, with a slight edge.

"I'm flattered Shizu-chan. I really am, but I'm just not in the mood for _those_ kinds of activities right now."

The rage around Shizu-chan's form was practically visible as he sputtered indignantly. Partly he was outraged at the sparks that statement caused in his chest, but also Izaya's offhand comment seemed to invoke a feeling of familiarity.

He was positive he could remember a voice calling the man in front of him a "little slut", but not who or why. It was incredibly frustrating, particularly because he just _knew_ it was something important.

His face turning red, Shizuo gave Izaya one long, hard look, during which Izaya noticed the man had changed out of his bartender outfit. Even though it was a weird change, he supposed it made sense; Shizu-chan couldn't live in the thing.

The staring match continued, tension crackling in the air. It was Shizuo who first broke contact, turning on his heel and stomping angrily out of the room. Izaya looked at the place where he had vanished in amazement. Surely the stubborn bastard wouldn't give up that easily.

The info collector's suspicions were proven right when moments later the blonde stormed back into the room, a roll of gauze clutched in his hand. Glaring at the raven head, Shizuo threw the bandages down onto the man's lap.

Shizu-chan snapped in annoyance, and was that…concern? "Leave as soon as possible, but take care of yourself first. Your wound has reopened and I don't want Shinra to come crying to me if you drop dead in the street"

Izaya looked from the gauze to Shizu-chan in something akin to awe. Well, that was unexpected. It seems that in a violent, brutish way Shizu-chan actually cared for his well being, or at least, his being well enough to beat frustrations out on.

Awkwardly trying to unroll the bandages currently wrapped around his body, Izaya wrestled with the tight knot of the fabric. Shizuo let this go on for about five more minutes. At the same time both irritated and entertained by the trash's helpless fumbling.

Finally taking pity on his usually formidable opponent, Shizuo crossed over to Izaya, grumbling half-heartedly. Reaching out, Shizuo batted the darker haired man's hands away from the wound and began to tend to the injury.

This caused crimson eyes to dart upwards in shock and the smaller man's body to freeze up. Shizuo snorted at this, though he couldn't help but feel somehow disappointed, which was ridiculous. It was an understandable reaction; the two were enemies after all and would be foolish to trust each other in this predicament.

Shizu-chan still didn't manage to guess the full reason for the Izaya's sudden freeze frame. Trust was certainly a small part of the problem, but mainly it was the jolt Izaya felt in his belly which was the real issue.

His growing attraction towards the blonde was becoming troublesome over the last couple of days. Right now Izaya had to bite his lip and keep his head bowed, form completely immobile, so as to not react to the fingers skilfully ghosting over his chest.

Just as the pressure building in Izaya's belly was becoming near unbearable, and he was seriously considering jumping the man, Shizuo finished off the last knot.

Izaya hissed out a breath and his body relaxed.

Frowning at this obvious sign of relief at the end of their interaction, Shizuo felt like someone had just taken hold of his heart and squeezed tightly.

Izaya must be in a lot of pain and exhaustion to show emotions that were usually perfectly hidden. This was the emotion that the raven head truly felt towards Shizuo: revulsion. Even though this feeling was supposedly mutual, the rejection still hurt.

Shizuo was half way through muttering a sarcastic "Your welcome" when something caught his eye. Peeking over the collar of Izaya's fluffy coat was a bright red mark…a love bite.

Izaya was slammed backwards down onto the bed, with Shizuo pressing down on top of him. The breath was knocked out of the informant, who struggled in reflex against the weight holding him down. It was futile in his current weakened state, especially against the superhuman strength of this man.

However, Shizuo's attention was glued to the bruise adorning Izaya's neck. He glared at it hatefully, tracing it with his fingertips in the same way he had cared for Izaya's wounds just seconds ago. There was no more care in this touch. Just pure anger as the memories came rushing back.


	8. Benefits and Obssession

**Author's Note: Okay guys it's the final chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who stuck with me this long and please tell me what you think overall in reviews if you can.**

**Enjoy the story and goodbye for now!!!**

"Izaya-kun…" breathed Shizuo, his voice barely above a whisper. "Where did you get this?"

Of course he knew. Shizuo remembered the words that bastard gangster said in the alley clearly now, but he wanted to hear it from Izaya's lips. He wanted to hear something that might somehow ease the strange mixture of sadness and anger brewing within his body. However at this point that didn't seem very likely.

Izaya gazed up at Shizuo in confusion for a split second before understanding dawned. His Shizu-chan was wearing an expression very similar to the one from his earlier rage, although this one had some semblance of control.

Pondering on this new attitude, Izaya once again came to the conclusion that Shizu-chan must be jealous. Considering Izaya's great talent for reading people, even if he was a little inaccurate when it came to Shizu-chan, he was probably right.

This little discovery invoked a great sense of smugness in Izaya. Not to mention he felt ecstatic that the blonde seemed to return at least some of his recent desires.

Unfortunately if there was one thing Izaya could not resist, it was the opportunity to tease the bodyguard. And this opportunity was pure gold. Twisting the other man around his finger and forcing delightfully raw emotions to appear on his face was a savage thrill.

A snarl and shake to his shoulder alerted Izaya to the fact that he was taking a little too long to answer, being lost in his thoughts. Shizu-chan never did have any patience.

"Well…I can't quite remember Shizu~chan. It happens an awful lot you see" Izaya sing-songed, a challenging look igniting those ruby eyes.

Shizuo seemed thunder struck for a moment, completely lost for words. Suddenly, a growl ripped forth from Shizuo's lips and he smashed his mouth together to Izaya's, pulling the smaller males head up violently.

The information broker choked into the kiss in surprise (as he often was when it came to Shizuo). Well this certainly didn't follow the expected scenario. He would have thought Shizu-chan would kick him out in disgust.

Izaya self consciously shifted underneath Shizu-chan's hold as a hot tongue pressed itself against his lips, demanding entrance. Izaya obliged eagerly, even if he was a little nervous. Obviously he had participated in such acts before, but he had never felt anything apart from the hot, animalistic lust that went hand in hand with sexual desires.

Now, however, sparks were exploding in his mind leaving no room for logic. And to coin a cliché expression, butterflies were fluttering in his stomach and leaving his body numb in complete subservience. This was an attitude that he didn't think himself capable of displaying.

Izaya locked his arms around Shizu-chan's neck in a desperate attempt to hold onto the sensation. His fingers buried themselves in blonde hair and Izaya regained enough sense to move his tongue to meet his partner's in a battle for dominance.

Shizuo was not fairing much better on his end. His body was on auto-pilot, his brain taking the first impulse that appeared and running with it. All he could seem to think about was the soft, warm body writhing beneath his own and what he could do to keep that body as close as possible.

The debt collector moved his hands to Izaya's waist and slipped them under the raven head's shirt. His hands began a possessive caress, tracing the contours of the other man's chest along pale skin. Shizuo instinctively made his touch feather light in order not to aggravate Izaya's injuries. A moan issued from Izaya's lips as those fingers clumsily brushed over a nipple.

That moan seemed to spring Shizuo back to his senses as he abruptly broke away from the kiss, jerking back hastily only to be halted by Izaya's hold around his neck.

Slumping forward to sluggishly rest his forehead against Izaya's, Shizuo attempted to sort out his raging emotions. There was a dominant lust brought about by their little make out session, alongside a much softer, gentler feeling that he refused to name.

Beneath that was a childish desire to possess and selfishly keep the intimate foe in front of him only to himself. It was a selfish desire a brat might feel towards a favourite toy, but amplified to a much stronger level.

Watching Izaya intently, Shizuo noticed that the pest had loosened his grip, his arms now fallen to his sides. A faint pink flush had spread across his cheeks and those usually mocking crimson eyes were dazed.

Shizuo waited a few more seconds before standing up off the bed, both awkward and reluctant at the same time. He cleared his throat noisily to get Izaya's attention.

It worked. Crimson eyes blinked several times, startled and confused, before flitting over to Shizuo's direction. Licking his lips provocatively, a patronising expression returned to the informant's eyes and a knowing smirk curled his lips. For some reason it seemed half hearted, as if the man truly wanted to smile sincerely.

That look proved too much for Shizuo and the bodyguard had to turn away so that Izaya couldn't see the conflicting emotions it brought to his face. Izaya probably already knew though. Somehow he always did, smarmy bastard that the flea was.

"Get the hell out already, cockroach. You said you were leaving"

A giggle sounded from behind him, and the sound of bed covers rustling informed him that Izaya was for once obeying his requests. Probably out of self preservation, seeing as how any teasing might cause him to explode, which Izaya would find hard to deal with in his current state.

Shizuo left the room to wait for Izaya by the door. He didn't think he could take another insufferable minute in that heavy silence.

Izaya continued to stare at the door even after it had clicked shut. He chuckled under his breath, adrenaline pounding through his veins and a true smile finally blossoming on his lips. He should be allowed to once in a while, and now that he was alone there was no way this show of emotions could be used against him.

Gathering his clothes together and slipping them on, Izaya hurried to finish up his preparations, eager to see Shizu-chan one last time before leaving. It was for the best of course. Anymore time spent in this house and he may reveal more weaknesses then he was comfortable with.

He still felt a little sad about departing. That little interaction had only scratched the surface of recent fantasies. There would be plenty of time for coercing Shizu-chan into further activities later though. Izaya grinned devilishly. It seemed the attraction was mutual after all.

Twisting the doorknob out into the hall, Izaya resumed his mask of casual amusement and was careful to walk towards the front door (which Shizu-chan was holding open for him) without allowing the pain of his injuries to show.

He sneaked a last glance at Shizu-chan before stepping out into the bitter winds, feeling his pocket subtly to make sure the money he swiped from the blonde's bedside table was enough for a taxi back to Shinjuku.

A vice-like pull on his arm suddenly forced him back into through the threshold and he was slammed roughly against the wall.

"Before I forget..." Shizu-chan glared at Izaya pointedly for a moment, before latching his mouth onto Izaya's neck, right on top of the traitorous love bite.

Izaya groaned at the unexpected action, heat pooling in his groin as Shizu-chan pleasured his neck. The blonde licked, sucked and bit at that annoying hickey until the bruise had tripled in size, completely erasing the presence of any other man.

Pulling back Shizuo shoved Izaya back through the door and out into the street, causing the raven haired informant to stumble momentarily before shakily regaining his footing.

"If you try anything with someone else again I'll kill you both." Shizuo ground out, eyes fixed on Izaya's poker face. "And as soon as you're fully healed and back in Ikebukuro be prepared for an ass kicking."

With that the door was slammed shut, rattling on its hinges from Shizuo's infamous strength.

Another true smile slowly spread across Izaya's face. He couldn't remember the last time he had done that twice in one day. He probably would have started skipping if not for the burning of the bullet wound.

Settling for singing a cheerful tune under his breath, Izaya turned away from the house. Shuffling the stolen cash in his pocket, the informant mulled over Shizu-chan's words. The fact that he had not told Izaya to stay away from Ikebukuro indicated that their cat and mouse game would be continuing with even more enthusiasm than usual.

Izaya laughed delightedly, deciding that he would obey Shizu-chan's order of not being 'unfaithful'. If it came with benefits like that from his worst enemy then he certainly wouldn't complain. They were both trapped in this obsession together after all.


	9. Notification

A Last Author's Note:

In response to the questions I've received about whether there will be a sequel, I'm sorry but I won't create one. I would like to write more Shizaya but inspiration has left me for it so I think I will just sit back and read stories for a while, otherwise I might risk ruining what I already have.

I will probably return to writing soon but I don't think I will pick up this particular story again. I just can't think of anything else to add (and I'm no good at writing lemons).

However, I don't mind if anyone else feels like writing a spin off or sequel to this story (that includes darkstar51 xx, I look forward to the handcuffs *drool*). Please do so if you want to because it would be interesting to see another take on their relationship. Not to mention the world needs more Shizaya love ;)

Until I start writing again!!! Thank you everyone xxx


End file.
